Memento Mori
by Plushy-rocket
Summary: En batalla del Team Rocket vs Team Plasma el único vencedor fue la muerte.


"¿Le tienes miedo a morir?" Ella me miró extrañada por esa pregunta, lo único que hizo fue acercarse a mí y darme un golpe en la cabeza.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate para lo de mañana."

Tal y como lo imaginé ella no me iba a mostrar lo que en verdad sentía. Se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte donde la luna brillaba con mucha intensidad.

¿Y… tú tienes miedo?"

Recobro la conciencia, no se cuanto ha pasado desde la gran explosión pero me sorprendo por encontrarme respirando. Un dolor agudo recorre mi cuerpo y palpo mi costado, la gran mancha de sangre me dice que no he salido ileso y aunque no se mucho de anatomía debo tener al menos tres costillas rotas.

Intento levantarme y la primera vez fracaso, la segunda… también. Me apoyo sobre un gran fierro de lo que quedó de la ciudad y con trabajos puedo mantenerme de pie. La herida se abre nuevamente.

Jessie, Meowth ¿Dónde están?

El escenario es devastador, en mi patética andanza no dejo de encontrar restos de lo que una vez fueron humanos y pokemons, siento nauseas y no puedo evitarlo, caigo nuevamente pero de mi boca sólo sale un puñado de sangre. Si no me doy prisa pronto terminaré como ellos.

Apenas y tengo noción de lo ocurrido. Después de que el Equipo Plasma se apoderó del artefacto que desataría en poder necesario para controlar a los pokemons legendarios de la región nos emprendimos en una cruzada para recuperarlo, el jefe lideraba una tropa de los mejores hombres de la armada rocket pero no fue suficiente. En el poco tiempo que tuvimos montamos un operativo en Ciudad Porcelana pero todo fue en vano, ellos desataron el poder de Reshiram y Zekrom y con un sólo ataque muchos de nuestros hombres cayeron. Pierce luchó valientemente y cuando creyó que podría hacerles frente… desearía borrar esa escena de mi mente. Heridos logramos llegar hasta la fuente de poder y logrando distraer al líder de los plasma logramos desestabilizar el sistema. Grave error. Los pokemons enloquecieron y terminaron por destruir a todos y todo. Justo cuando iban a atacar al jefe, nosotros saltamos para salvarlo y…

Maldición, comienzo a sentir cómo mi cuerpo se enfría, he perdido demasiada sangre en la búsqueda. Intento gritar pidiendo ayuda pero sólo el eco me responde. Si el jefe salió de esta seguramente habrá usado alguno de los pocos helicópteros que quedaron para huir. En este campo de batalla sólo quedamos yo y la muerte. No. Debo buscarlos, ellos deben…

Caigo rendido, los ojos me pesan y los escalofríos me invaden. Mientras yazco en el suelo listo para dar el paso a mejor vida escucho un leve susurro ¿Se trata de mi nombre? Miro hacia el frente y en medio de unos cacharros noto algo que parece una cola, me es familiar. Me arrastro como puedo hasta ahí y empleo mis últimas energías en mover aquel escombro, con la ayuda de yamask la labor sería bastante más sencilla de no ser porque la explosión mandó a volar nuestras pokebolas y encontrarlas en aquel lugar era más que imposible. Aquella estructura aún sigue caliente después de la poderosa llamarada, pero ya no siento el dolor es ignoro las llagas que le provoca a mis manos, por fin logro moverla lo suficiente.

"Jess… Meowth"

No puedo más, rendido, me desplomo a un costado de ellos. Intento mover mi brazo hasta ellos pero es inútil, mi cuerpo no reacciona.

"Je…"

Ella reacciona, voltea a verme, es lo único que puede hacer ya que parte de su cuerpo se encuentra aplastado por el concreto.

"¿A-aún.. ti-tienes miedo?"

"Jessie…"

"Yo… yo pensé… que moriría rica y con muchos hombres a mi lado."

"No digas eso… no vamos a…"

"Pero… al menos esta vez… logramos algo grande… la prome… urg.."

"Jessie, por favor no hables, yo…"

Ella sonrió, Meowth aunque no estaba mucho mejor también pudo decir unas palabras.

"Soñamos… con ser grandes… y… ahora… seremos estrellas en el cielo…"

La noche se aproximaba y sobre nosotros la primera estrella ya era visible.

¿De que servía haber logrado el máximo logro de nuestras carreras en el mal si ahora no seríamos capaces de disfrutar nuestros éxitos, no era esto lo que tenía en mente cuando juramos ser estrellas"

"Yo… no quiero morir."

Con sus ultimas fuerza, Jessie logro extender su brazo hasta donde se encontraba el remedo del mio, del mismo Meowth de dejó caer de donde se encontraba y logró reptar hasta que su cola se entrecruzó con nosotros, así pudimos realizar nuestro último juramento.

"No… fue una buena vida…" suspiró, "pero… la próxima será mejor… si estamos juntos de nuevo…"

La vida se me escapaba en forma de lágrimas y la de ella también.

"Promete…" el dolor no le permitió terminar la frase.

"Yo… lo prometo"

"Nya…"

En el último instante de nuestras vidas prometimos que nos volveríamos a encontrar, que nuestra amistad vencería a la eternidad de la muerte. El sol se ocultaba y la oscuridad nos envolvía, invitándonos a cerrar los ojos para no volverlos a abrirlos más.

* * *

En el parque todos sonríen jugando con sus pokemons, yo tengo a mi pikachu que me hace compañía en todo momento, desde que capturé siento un vínculo especial, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Me acerco a los columpios y una niña se mese solitariamente.

"Hola, ¿quieres jugar?"

Ella sonríe. Por alguna razón, siento que este será el inicio de una buena amistad.


End file.
